Best Mates II
by childofflameandwave
Summary: A sequel to Best Mates! Naruto and Kiba are back, this time as genins, this is their as they make their way into the world. D missions, trips to Suna, and jealousy reign supreme, as these two 'mates' are in for a lot of firsts. Kiba and Fem.Naruto story!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the anime or manga called Naruto…if I did, I would not be drowning in debt from college.**

It had been several months since Naruto had gotten hurt and Kiba found out about the Inuzuka mate thing from his mothers "talk". Because of Naruto's fluffy problem, in the form a gigantically evil demon fox, whatever damage the doctor's could not fix, the fox did. Not out of the kindness of his heart or anything, but because if Naruto died, the fox did too. At least, that is what the two of them figured, since Naruto had not yet met her fluffy tenant and so could not ask. As Naruto was fully healed that night, for whatever reason of the fox's, she was released from the hospital with a warning to go easy in training. She was lucky she did not have to stay the entire night as the hospital tended to make her go crazy, well most ninjas went crazy for the inactivity they were forced to endure in hospitals, so Naruto was not in the minority in this instance.

Since then, Naruto had moved into the Inuzuka compound at his mother's request, something about keeping an eye on the two of them. Kiba and Naruto both thought Kiba's mother was referring to the adult activity the class was informed of during Iruka's "talk", he described the act as something to do with the "birds and the bees". And as Kiba told his mother later that night after Naruto had crashed in her room, he had yet to get the kiss he had asked Naruto for in the hospital, so he did not think that would happen any time soon. Besides, all of the compounds dogs had taken an instant liking to Naruto and took great joy at keeping him away from her.

The really scary thing about the whole set up was how quickly Hana, his older sister, and Naruto had taken to each other. His older sister was a little, ok a lot, on the violent side. One time he walked into her room as she was writing in her diary about her crush, but as soon as she saw him walk in she hurled a kunai at his head and when she missed she sent her three dog companions, the Haimaru triplets, after him to make sure he got out of her room. Kiba was five years old at the time; his sister was 11 and was training to become a ninja. He was hoping that Hana's violent tendencies did not rub off on Naruto, Kiba was thankful his sister had mellowed out a bit now that she was a fully fledged veterinarian for the clan. Unfortunately, Naruto did pick up on Hana's most frequent act of violence, when ever either of the girls thought that he did something spectacularly stupid, they would whack him on the back of the head, though Naruto called it a 'love' tap.

But the best part about this new situation was that all of their other friends now knew that Naruto was his and he was hers. With his 'claim' on her and her acceptance…of sorts… the instincts that drove Kiba to fight with his friends had almost completely disappeared. The instincts still sparked up whenever one of their male friends got a little too friendly with Naruto. Apparently whenever the need to protect came, his nose would scrunch up cutely, Naruto's words, not his, the scrunching would warn their friends to back off before Kiba became overly aggressive.

Since that day that had, the class had finished training with sharp pointed nin weapons and with ninjutsu. In fact, they were done with all of their training, as today was the day of the graduation test. Naruto did not tell Kiba, but she was worried about the exam. Hana had told her what she was to expect to see during the exam. Naruto was not too worried about the written exam, she liked to read and was able to reciprocate any information she had read, or heard for that matter. Her skills with weapons had also improved greatly; Hana had taken to helping her train after school along with Kiba. It was the last part of the exam, the part that tested her ninjutsu that was worrying her. Naruto was proficient with the kawarimi, or replacement, jutsu, and the henge jutsu, she had even made her very own jutsu using the henge, the oiroke no jutsu, a very special jutsu designed to wipe out perverts. It was the third jutsu she would be tested on that she just could not get, no matter how hard she tried, the bunshin jutsu; the stupid clones were always just beyond her grasp.

Already most of the class had passed through the green exam door that lead to the exam room were the two senseis, Iruka and Mizuki, waited for each of the students to show off their skills. The students who went in never came out, at least not out the green door, there must be another door were the students exited the room. Naruto and Kiba were the only ones left in the room waiting to be tested.

"Kiba, come on down, it is your turn." Iruka called from the now open doorway.

Naruto stood and gave Kiba a quick hug, then said, "Good luck Kiba."

He returned her hug and replied, "Good luck to you as well…I know you can pass this test."

Then Naruto watched as Kiba made his way down the stairs into the exam room, leaving Naruto in the class room al alone, the last to be tested. After another five minutes the door opened once again and Naruto was called down to take the final portion of her exam.

Filled with dread, she waited for Iruka to ask her to perform the required jutsu.

"Naruto, for this part of the exam I want you to perform the three jutsu; henge, kawarimi, and at least two bunshin, they can be performed in any order, but you need all three to pass." Iruka stated from his seat at the desk.

Taking a big breath, Naruto quickly did her hand seals in quick succession. Upon completion of the seals, she switched places with a very pretty, but toxic potted plant near the door that Naruto could only assume was the exit that the other students who already. While switching places, Naruto also completed the seals to henge into the green and purple plant. When she was finished, there were two potted plants, another soft poof near the door, let the two teachers know that not only had she performed a perfect henge, but a perfect kawarimi as well.

Iruka knew the bunshin jutsu was Naruto's worst jutsu, so with misgivings, but knowing he had to ask, he said, "Ok Naruto, all you need now to pass this exam is to perform two bunshins, go ahead at any time."

The two senseis watched the young genin hopeful take an even larger breath than the one she took earlier, cross her fingers in the hand seals required for the bunshin jutsu, and then close her eyes as she performed the jutsu. As the smoke cleared from the two poofs, Naruto slowly opened her eyes to look at her creations, along with her two senseis.

Sighing, Iruka said, "I am sorry Naruto, but with the failure to produce two… uh…livelier clones," at this everyone looked back at the two pale and sickly looking clones who were crumpled on the floor," you fail."

Upon hearing that she had failed, she unconsciously blocked out the conversation between Iruka and Mizuki that followed her failing. Glancing one last time at her pathetic attempts to create clones depressed her even more. She allowed the two clones to poof out of existence, then Naruto made her way out of the exit next to the toxic plant, which she absentmindedly noticed led out to the playground.

As soon as Kiba saw her exit he ran to Naruto's side, closer inspection revealed her depressed face and lack of ninja headband. He gathered her into his arms and just held her, knowing anything he said would not reach her at the moment. Akamaru came up to Naruto's side, pulled himself up on her left leg with his front two legs so that he could reach her hand to give her a sympathetic lick.

Pulling out of the fuzzy haze in her mind just enough, Naruto said, "Kiba," her voice was just a little hesitant, "why don't you go on home. I know your mother has a celebration planned for your graduation."

"But Naru."

Naruto cut Kiba off before he could further voice his protests. "I am happy that you graduated, but I do not feel like a celebration tonight, I feel if I am there I would just cast my mood to the rest of the partiers." Taking a deep breath, steeling herself, she continued, "I will come home later tonight. Have fun though."

Kiba knew that it would be best to let Naruto have some time to herself, she always felt better out in nature by herself when she was really disturbed or upset. It was a hard choice to make though due to his mating instincts that tried to push him to comfort her against the hurt she was feeling, but he also knew that going to a graduation party when she herself did not graduate would be extremely hard on her.

"All right, I will see you later. Come on Akamaru."

She watched as Kiba and Akamaru walked towards their home. When they were out of sight, as the fuzzy haze of her misery misted back over her thoughts, she took her favorite perch, the playground swing positioned at the back end of the Academy grounds.

Drowning deep within her misery, Naruto's superior hearing did not hear catch the slight sounds that accompanied Mizuki's sneaking up on her from the trees behind the swing that was until his voice startled her.

"You know, Iruka did not really want to fail you. He was kind of like you when he was younger." He continued when Naruto's no longer bright, but dull eyes, met his. "He told me to tell you of another way to pass the exam, a way for those students who have a good chance of passing but mess up just enough to fail." Inside Mizuki's mind he was cackling as he watched the excited sparkle light up the little Demon's eyes as she became intrigued with his proposition. "To pass this alternative exam, all you have to do is a mock 'genin' mission. The mock mission you will be given is a recovery mission that has been set up just for you. In the Hokage Tower, there is a scroll room, found on the top floor. To access this room, you will need to make your way through the opposing door in the Hokage's office. The scroll you are looking for is labeled the Forbidden Scroll, and is placed on a central podium. Do not worry about, this is not the real Forbidden Scroll, this is just a mock scroll with a few jutsu. To pass this exam you will need to learn one of the jutsu you will find on the scroll." With her complete attention, Mizuki brandished a rolled scroll from his flak jacket; he opened the scroll to show a map. "Once you retrieve the scroll you can make your way to a special place, marked with an 'X' on the map, to practice the jutsu. When you are done, I will meet up with you and take you to Iruka to show off your new jutsu."

Usually when something to good to be true comes along, Naruto treats it with suspicion, but in this instance with her previous depression and new excitement over the possibility to achieve her dreams, she was too happy to consider what her instincts were telling her. "I accept this mission. I will get the scroll and I will learn a jutsu and I WILL pass." And with that statement, Naruto jumped up from the swing and ran off; she was so quick in doing so that she did not see the devious grin that had made its way upon his visage as he watched her run off.

**To all those who favorited or left a response to the Best Mates story, I think you all very much. It is for you all that I offer this and the following chapters in this new sequel. I realize that this chapter and the next will seem similar to the original story, but just know that this small bit is just to lay the foundation to the rest of story. I do offer apologies for the lateness of this first chapter to the conclusion of Best Mates, I can only offer up that I was in the final weeks of my senior year of college, taking 20 hours. In those last few weeks I complete several research papers, finals, and projects. Now I have graduated and have a BS in forensic science, and until the time I find a job, I have time to write. So thanks again to all who have read this story. While I am not going to push for reviews, well push a lot, I just want to say if you have any ideas to this story, or any thoughts, I would love to hear them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not have the good fortune for having come up with Naruto. **

Under the cover of darkness, Naruto made her way into the Hokage building, with all the skills in stealth she had gain in escaping ninjas after her past pranks, keeping her hidden from the guards who hid in the trees around the darkened building. She quickly made her way to the Old Man's office, instantly spotting the camouflaged door leading to the scroll room. Tearing her eyes from rows upon rows of scrolls housed inside the special room, Naruto spotted the scroll she was looking for on a stand. She knew it was the scroll due to the convenient label proudly proclaiming it the 'Forbidden Scroll'. Grabbing the scroll from the podium, Naruto sprinted out of the scroll back into the office, and was on her way out of the office when the sounds of a toilet flushing stopped her in her tracks.

Naruto could only look in on in frozen horror as the Third Hokage, her self-proclaimed jiji, shuffled out of his personal bathroom, a trail of toilet paper on his left foot while he fiddled with the front of his robes. The snort she let out as she tried to hold in her shocked amusement at seeing the Old Man in this sort of position, informing him unwittingly, that she was there in the room watching him.

Looking up from the area that had held his undivided interest, the kind man eye's caught those of the somewhat amused Naruto. "Naruto, my dear, why are here in my office at," here he took a breath and shifted his gaze to the wall clock that rested along the wall that housed scroll room and to the right of his desk, "10:30 at night, and why pray tell, do you have my Forbidden scroll?"

Ever one to be quick on her feet, Naruto started to stutter out, "Um…well…" then she crossed her fingers into familiar looking hand seals, then yelled out, "Oiroke no jutsu!"

As soon as the words passed out of her mouth and the chakra sent out, Naruto was enclosed within a fluff cloud of white. The Hokage just stood there wondering what his cute little granddaughter of his heart was doing not only with the scroll but yelling out what seemed to be a made up jutsu in his office at this time of night. His wondering did not last long as most of the cloud drifted away in an alluring way leaving behind someone who he thought was his cute little granddaughter. The sight of the woman who remained was enough to send the sturdy old man back on his back with a massive nose bleed. Something about a mature looking, blond with a rather large chest, all but naked except for the remaining cloud that floated over her more feminine areas, was enough to push whatever platonic thoughts he had at the moment for Naruto and flip every hidden perverted switch he had in his brain.

Once he was down, Naruto sprinted out of the room, having to jump of a puddle of blood, so that she could finish her graduation exam. She figured that the appearance of her jiji was just another faucet , a surprise of sorts, in the exam that Mizuki and Iruka set up for her that she needed to get past so that she may graduate. Outside of the building, once she was back in the familiar trees, she put aside the giant mock scroll and pulled out the hand drawn map that Mizuki handed to her earlier.

Contrary to what some at the academy thought, those who claimed that Naruto was the very dead last in the class, she excelled at orienteering. Naruto's skill with reading a map were well honed, inn much the same way as her skills with stealth were, honed through hard work and her various pranks.

Using the soft light that made its way from the lit, open windows of the Hokage tower, Naruto spotted the black, jagged 'X' that Mizuki had placed on the map. The 'x' was placed in the center of a tan area surrounded by thick, dark green coloring. The colors told Naruto that the practice area was in a nice clearing surrounded by thick, hard to pass through forest. A single strand of dotted brown showed the path, most likely a deer trail, to get to the clearing on the map.

Targeting her path, she grabbed the oversized scroll and made her way to the area marked with the 'X' so that she could practice. The path that Naruto took was clear of all people, both ninjas and civilians. Upon reaching the clearing without hindrance, she plopped to the ground and pulled out the scroll.

Muttering under her breath, Naruto started to read the jutsu on the scroll.

"All right…let's find a jutsu to learn… kage bunshin no jutsu…another stupid clone jutsu…oh well …creates a clone of the user…blah blah blah…solid, can take multiple hits. Wow, that actually sounds really cool. All I have to do is the ram seal, this looks really cool." Naruto allowed the scroll to snap shut as she jumped up to start practicing the jutsu.

Not too long after she started practicing, a very satisfied Naruto was cooling off by lying on the ground, having finally made a fully functioning clone.

The graduation party was still in full swing at the Inuzuka compound. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely, everyone but Kiba and Akamaru who were both still worrying over Naruto. Their worry must have shown because Kiba's mother took him aside after the party became established.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Tsume spoke, "Kiba, this is your party. I know you are sad that Naruto is not here, and I know your instincts are to go and comfort her, but she needs some time to herself, we all know that there are times when she needs to be alone just to get over the pain she feels. You know she will come back when she is ready, I expect her back anytime soon."

Before Kiba could respond to his mother's last statement, a messenger chuunin came running into the door.

"Inuzuka sama, the Hokage request that you and all able body chuunins and jonins are to report to the Hokage tower immediately." The slightly out of breath chuunin panted out.

"What is the problem do you know?" Tsume asked as she followed the chuunin back to the party room.

Kiba and Akamaru remained in the little room his mother had dragged him to, that is until his superior hearing caught a few words of the chuunins response, "Find…Naruto…stole…Forbidden Scroll…ran away…" Upon hearing those words Kiba and his pup shared a look then snuck out of the Inuzuka compound.

He was climbing over the hedges when he saw those members of his family who were of a higher rank than he was race towards the brightly lit Hokage tower. As soon as the streets were clear of his family with their superior hearing, Kiba took off to the woods. Kiba knew that whenever Naruto was trying to escape her pranks that she would eventually, if she were not caught by Iruka, take off towards the woods to chill.

Running into the woods he failed, with all of his super senses, to notice his sensei Iruka taking off into the woods as well taking a different path.

After resting for a few minutes, Naruto felt well rested, her stamina was always way above what it should be for a normal twelve year old girl. Jumping up she started to roll up the giant scroll when the loud crack of a branch snapping drew her attention to the forest to her right. Naruto watched as a sweaty, not to happy looking Iruka made his way from the woods with an annoyed look upon his face.

Being her usual upbeat self, she called out to Iruka first. "Iruka sensei, you came just in time. I…"

Iruka cut her off, he was a little upset. "Naruto, what in the world do you think you are doing out here…with the Forbidden Scroll of all things…what possessed you to take it?"

"Huh…it was for the makeup exam. Mizuki sensei told me that I had to obtain the mock scroll that was set up for the exam and learn one jutsu. And I did it, I learned the jutsu, so do I get to graduate?"

Hearing her but not quite computing the meaning behind Naruto's words, Iruka just stared at her.

"Um…Iruka sensei…can I show you the jutsu and pass please?"

At this point Iruka finally deciphered Naruto's little speech, but he felt that he needed to respond. "Naruto, did you just say that Mizuki told you to take the scroll?"

Before Naruto could respond, a new voice rung out across the clearing, "Of course I told her to steal the scroll Iruka, what easier way to steal it for myself than from some little student who cannot even pass the real graduate exam."

"What do you mean Mizuki sensei…I thought this was a makeup exam?" Naruto said, as she and Iruka turned to face the despicable smiling man who was standing on a tree branch overlooking the clearing in which they stood.

"What I mean little foolish Demon, is that I tricked you. I wanted the scroll for myself so that I could use it to further my goals of being more than just a chuunin of Konoha. Now I was going to just kill you for the scroll, but now that Iruka is here I have to kill him too."

Naruto, a little upset for being used by such a man as Mizuki, yelled out "You tricked me, you stupid man! I will NOT let you kill Iruka…or me."

"HA HA HA," Mizuki's laughter rang out across the clearing, "You will not LET me kill you? At least you are a funny Demon."

Iruka decided that now was the time to speak up, as he has been silent thus far, "Naruto run, get out of here, take the scroll with you."

He then gave the reluctant girl a push and trusted the scroll into her hands, but before she could take a step, Mizuki tried to stall his golden ticket from leaving.

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you girl? Why everyone goes out of their way to hurt you?"

"Mizuki you cannot tell her, it is against the law." Iruka yelled in response, then he turned back to Naruto, "Naruto, run."

"Iruka, you really are a baka, I have already had the scroll stolen, if I am tried for that, which they only have the Demon's and your soon to be dead word, I will be sentenced to some sort of jail time. But back to the Demon… do you what happened twelve years ago."

The two somewhat law abiding ninjas in the clearing tried to speak at the same time.

"Well…"Naruto started.

"You cannot tell her…"

"Shut up the two of you. Twelve years ago the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. The Fourth Hokage turned the Kyuubi into a baby girl, that girl is you," at this claim he pointed his finger at Naruto who was calmly standing in the clearing watching the man who was standing on his soap box.

When Mizuki looked at her passive face he blew up, "Do you not care that you are a demon, Demon?"

After rolling her eyes, Naruto gave the crazy ninja a sweet little smile, "You really are a stupid, stupid man."

Both Mizuki and Iruka, two ninjas on very opposite sides, looked at Naruto, thinking she may have just completely cracked under all the pressure and hate she had been under since she was born.

"I already knew about Kyuubi, I have known about him since I was little. Nothing you have said tonight…besides the whole tricking me to get the scroll, has come as a shock." Naruto was still speaking in a very calm voice. "What I can say is that you will not get the scroll, and soon the Old Man will take you into custody and lock you away for a long, long time…or he might just kill you…you broke an S class secret in talking about the Kyuubi, that is punishable by death."

Silence rang out across the window clearing as the two men took in the small show of intelligence form the usually playful girl. They were used to her pranking, not quite intelligent nature; they were not used to the calm, intelligent demeanor she was displaying right now. Mizuki was the first to snap out of his shock, he quickly flipped the giant shuriken he held on his back and sent them flying at Naruto.

Iruka tried to protect his student by attempting to intercept the flying weapons, unfortunately for his goals to protect; he tripped and fell on the rock that Naruto just happened to throw under his foot. Naruto dodged the impending painful weapons, and then started laughing.

Naruto then crossed her fingers and performed her new jutsu, calling out the customary jutsu name, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

At the conclusion of her yell, the clearing was filled with young, twelve year old girls dressed in orange. The sheer number of the orange clothed girls were staggering, the numbers enough to stun the two men again. Naruto took advantage of Mizuki's inability to wrap his mind around the dead last using an actual forbidden jutsu, and took him down quite quickly, knocking him unconscious so that he could be taken into custody.

Once Mizuki was down and the other Naruto's dispelled, Iruka stepped up to his favorite student and spoke, "Naruto I want to say that I am proud of you, though next time do not trip any potential partners."

Naruto with her trademark grin, shuffled her foot and ruffled her hair with her right hand, "Aww… sorry Iruka sensei…I kind of got caught up in the moment of taking the bad guy down."

Iruka gave her a quick hug and then said, "Naruto close your eyes."

Naruto listened to her still trusted sensei and closed her eyes. She felt Iruka's presence walk up to her, and then felt him place something upon her head.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto." Iruka calmly stated.

She immediately opened her eyes and felt her forehead, feeling the cool metal with the Konoha insignia etched into it and seeing the absence of Iruka's own ninja headband, she broke out in an extra large grin and threw herself on Iruka in a hug.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass." He returned Naruto's hug.

With the conclusion of Iruka's word on Naruto passing the pair hugging heard an excited bark and a cheer coming closer and closer to the clearing. Naruto and Iruka turned toward the yelling in time to see Kiba and Akamaru running out of the woods. Kiba ran towards Naruto and tackled her into the ground in an excited hug, Akamaru hopping onto the three 'person' dog pile.

Iruka stepped away from the excited genin and made his way to Mizuki and started to secure him in rope so that he may be easier transported to the prison.

Naruto looked at Kiba and asked, "Kiba what are you do," Akamaru barked cutting her off and drawing attention to himself as well, "Sorry Akamaru, what are you and Akamaru doing here. What happened to the party?"

"We were at the party, I was talking to mother when a messenger chuunin came in and said something about you stealing the Forbidden Scroll. I snuck out as the rest of the family went to the tower and made my way to your calm place by the running creak you usually go to. As you were no there we started casting about for your scent, Akamaru picked up Iruka's scent. We figured that since Iruka was a chuunin, he was looking for you to, so we followed his scent. Then we found you just as Iruka said you passed."

Iruka came up on the two then, Mizuki thrown over his shoulder. "I hate to break this reunion up, but we need to get Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll back to the Hokage, afterwards we can all go celebrate with raman."

The two new genin and pup looked at each other then agreed with a simultaneous, "Yes!" and "Bark!"

And with that the chuunin carrying the chuunin, the two genin, one with a giant scroll, and the puppy made their way out of the forest to the Hokage tower.

**Once again I want to thank you all for reading my stories. I do want to apologize for the wait for this chapter; I am a very slow typer and I usually write my stories on paper first, which all lead to a slight delay. Personal thanks go to the following who reviewed or favorite. **

Sword2009, ArrancarMaiden, MIKEY BANDICOOT, akimisk8terchan27, and Rygetsu

**If I missed anyone I am very sorry, I will try in the future to not miss anyone. If you feel led to leave a review please do, I am always grateful to hear what people think about my stories, or listen to any critiques. Thanks again and have a good day ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…the idea behind ****this**** story (Best Mates) is a product from my imagination. **

Grasses in shades of yellow and green swayed in time with the beat of the huntress's heart. Frolicking, fluffy bunnies made their way across the field doing what little bunnies do best: nibbling clover, hopping cutely, and making even more cute bunny babies. There were other animals in the field as well, little ground birds sweetly tweeting, provocative squirrels, and flitting colorful butterflies, but it was the frolicking, fluffy bunnies that had captured the huntress's attention.

Long, waved blond circled the huntress's head, while muscles tensed when a medium sized, salt and pepper colored rabbit parted ways from the rest of its little bunny friends chewing on clover and hopped in front of the awaiting huntress. The huntress crouched, haunches loaded ready to spring, the rabbit halted its movement, a noise must have alerted the soon to be meal. The huntress let loose the coiled springs, launching herself into the air, claws extended…"to"…the huntress was shaken in the air… "ruto"…the shaking started again, the flying huntress watched as her intended meal took off into the fuzzy hazy that was taking over the field.

"To…up…else…zing water…arning you…"

The field started to become clearer, the fuzzy haze cleared up, and the huntress was running after her fleeing meal once again. Quickly catching up to Mr. Pepper Meal, as the huntress had named the bunny meal, the huntress threw herself into the air once again.

A flood of icy cold water brought the once asleep Naruto out of her dreams and into the real world sputtering and wide awake. Glancing around the angry blond soon caught site of a laughing Kiba and yipping Akamaru, running out of her room, dropping the evil bucket which had held the water that washed away her fun hunting dream on their way out of the bed room.

Naruto jumped from the bed, her orange sleeping tank and black shorts were molded to her body due to the water, and raced out the door, yelling, "Kiba, get back here! When I get a hold of you….you will...what's that word…RUE…you will rue the day you woke me up with ice water."

She passed Tsume and Hana who were sitting at the kitchen table snorting into their coffee at the pain Kiba had just brought upon himself. Hana took it upon herself to point Naruto towards her brother's escape route. Naruto's slight nod of thanks to Hana sent the two at the table into to more snorting fits. Flying out the door that led to the Inuzuka compound garden she spotted the fleeing Kiba and used the bunny hunting practice from her dreams, she launched herself into the air and tackled him to the ground.

Once Kiba was down on the ground, still laughing his head off, Naruto bopped her laughing boyfriend on the head.

Sitting on Kiba's stomach looking down on him, Naruto asked, "Why the heck didn't you just shake me awake…why did you use water. I mean it is only…what time is it anyways?"

The mention of time stopped Kiba's laughing fit, Naruto watched as his eyes started to bug out and panic went across his face.

"Oh shoot," Kiba started, "that was why I tried so hard to wake you this morning…we have to get our identification pictures made in thirty minutes…well thirty minutes from the time I started to shake you awake."

"WHAT…I need to get ready…I need to find my costume!" Naruto sprang up from Kiba's stomach and raced back to her room. She must have yelled her objections to the time in her usual loud fashion, for as she ran back through the entry door towards her bedroom, Hana and Tsume were set off into a third snorting fit.

Ten minutes, and a peeved Kiba later, Naruto exited her room, dressed in a very unique way to take her ninja identification photos. Kiba collapsed in laughter, Akamaru whimpered at the clash of colors Naruto was wearing. Swirls of red, black, orange, and fuchsia adorned her face, giving Naruto a mask of color displaying comic horror. Her hair was teased into multiple curled spikes that tried to reach the sky, each around two feet in height. She was dressed in what looked to be a lime green version of the Hokage's robes. All in all, Naruto was a vision… of something.

Linking arms with Kiba, Akamaru trotting behind the two, they made their way from the hallway in which their bedrooms sat, to the front exit. Kuromaru was perched on his fluffy woolen bed near the door; he perked up from his sleep at the sounds of his bond mate's, Tsume, children (both natural and somewhat adopted) and his own pup, coming his way.

Ready to greet the children, he was shocked out of speaking when he finally saw the three. Kiba was dressed as he normally was, the fur lined light grey hoodie and dark pants. Kuromaru's own pup, Akamaru, bond mate of Kiba, was freshly washed and groomed. On the other hand, Kiba's chosen mate, Naruto, was an eyesore.

Seeing the female like this, Kuromaru did the only thing he could do to save his sanity, he yelled out, "Tsume, you are needed at the North West exit for parental duties. You should hurry…"

Walking in from the kitchen, a soapy plate in one hand and wet wash cloth in the other, Tsume asked, "Kuromaru, what are you going on about now." As she came around the corner her gaze moved from her bond mate guarding at the door to the glaring neon green, a color not often seen in the Inuzuka compound.

"Naruto," Tsume's voice deepening into the voice that all her children learned to fear when they were younger, "Pray tell, what in the world are you doing wearing that, that…" she could not even finish, she could only gesture with both hands, palms up and extended towards Naruto.

"This is my super cool, super secret keeping costume to hide my identity from all those other ninjas who are jealous of me." Naruto responded, sending Kiba and Hana, who had just walked into the entry way, into giggle fits once again.

Tsume just rolled her eyes, then said, "Naruto, as jealous as I am sure all the other ninjas will one day be, and as safe as we all want you to be…for the sake of our eyes, go change."

"But, but…I like the robes and paint."

"Naruto," Tsume sighed, "just go change."

"Buuuuuttttt…" Naruto drew the word out, hoping her somewhat childish actions would sway Tsume.

"No buts," Tsume sternly stated, "go change."

The entire family watched as Naruto herumphed and walked away muttering about all the time she spent making her costume up and about how late they already were.

In her room, Naruto shucked her pretty green robe over her head and pulled on a clean set of her newest ninja gear. Her clothes consisted of day-glow orange net shirt under a medium dark blue halter top with orange stripes and a pair of darker blue shorts that hit around mid-thigh.

Appropriately dressed, Naruto came back out of her room to exit the house. When Tsume turned around she just said, "Hair…fix it."

Naruto turned back in to her room; somehow she had forgotten to take her hair down from the spikes in which they were molded in. When she came back out, Naruto had styled her hair into a single pony tail, though the curls were still in place. And with Tsume's approval, the three made their way to the photographer, only twenty-five minutes late for their appointment.

The disgruntled photographer glared at Naruto and Kiba when they gave their name for their appointment. Naruto gave Kiba a sheepish look that melded into a glare of her own when she saw the small smile on Kiba's face as he pointed towards her to point out fault. Kiba was able to avoid the slug she sent his way because he and Akamaru had already moved toward the photography set up to have his identification made. Thwarted, Naruto plotted out future revenge, in the form of pranks, against Kiba and his blabber mouth.

After Kiba's shot, Naruto was gestured forward to have her picture taken. Smiling sweetly, Naruto was the picture of cuteness when the photographer went under the black blanket to take the photograph. Using her own superior senses, as soon as she heard the finger of the photographer hit the button she struck her pose.

Sounds of sobs could be heard behind the laughter of Kiba and Naruto as they made their way to the Hokage's office so that they may turn in their pictures. By the time they got to the office they had managed to still their laughter and walk in calmly.

The Third Hokage knew something was up when a calm Kiba and an even calmer Naruto, neither of which was a normal state for the two genin.

"Hey Ojii-san, we came to drop off our ids." Naruto said, a smile blossoming across her face as she and Kiba handed in their cards.

Kiba's looked normal, a normal genin with their puppy. Naruto's on the other hand was quite a sight, both hands were curled into claw like forms, eyes wide open, nose scrunched up, and teeth bared. Knowing that she probably had a costume to go along with the pose she had in the picture, the Hokage could only shake his head and accept the card, the lesser of two evils he supposed.

"All right you two," the Hokage was interrupted with a bark, "sorry, you three, tomorrow you will report to your class room for the last time. Eight o'clock is the time you are to be there, no later or you will miss your team assignment. Congratulations to the three of you." He watched as his favorite granddaughter walked out of the room with her best friend and future mate, when they were gone he let lose a small chuckle at Naruto's photo, then pulled out a favorite book and dissolved into giggles.

The next morning Naruto rose with the sun ready for the day and a smile on her face. Slipping out of her bed quietly, she made her way to the hallway. Making sure that she counted eight resting heart rates and sleeping breathing patterns, that of three humans of various ages and five dogs also of various ages, she executed her early morning plans on the sleeping house.

Naruto crept back into her room to grab her bag of pranks. She bypassed Tsume's and Hana's room, Naruto knew that if she pranked them she would be in some very serious trouble and nothing scared her more than an angry Tsume and Hana. After their rooms she came upon the door that was decorated in a way that only a young male genin would decorate it.

Opening the door colored in blues, blacks, and weapons, Naruto quietly snuck in. She paused in her journey to the closet door when Akamaru shifted in his puppy dreams, then continued on her way when he settled back down in his puppy bed. Once she reached the closet she opened the door then grabbed the orange bottle from her bag of tricks. Naruto then liberally sprinkled the light grey powder all over Kiba's clothes.

With the first stage of her revenge prank done, Naruto collected her bag and made her way back to the hallway. Slipping into the bathroom that was designated for the 'kids' to use, she closed the door with a small "click" and locked it. Sliding the shower curtain back she grabbed the pine scented shampoo that Kiba always used in the morning when he showered. Naruto unscrewed the top off the shampoo then set both the bottle and lid aside. From her bag she pulled out a small cup and another bottle this one blue. Naruto poured some of Kiba's shampoo into the cup, once enough shampoo was in the cup to wash her own hair later. She did this because with Kiba's superior nose, he would smell the fresh pine scent of his shampoo and know something was up, if she washed her own hair in his shampoo it would throw him off the scent so to speak…it would also puff up his pride a bit if she smelled like him. With that settled, Naruto then poured the bright blue liquid from the bottle into the rest of the pine scented shampoo.

Content with the itch powder on the clothes and the very slow acting blue hair dye that would act in a few hours after the dye is placed in the hair, Naruto decided she was done, she would have to wait a couple of hours, but she would get her revenge and she would enjoy it. Finished, she replaced her prank material back up in her room, then grabbed her ninja gear and made her way back to the bathroom to take her own shower.

After Naruto was done cleansing herself, she dressed once again in her ninja gear then exited the bathroom. She held in her giggles as a sleep befuddled Kiba stumbled out of his room, a bumbling Akamaru at his heels, towards the bathroom, with his itch powder coated clothing in hand. As soon as he passed into the bathroom and closed the door, she let forth her quite giggles.

Hana, who was busy making breakfast for herself looked up to see the giggling Naruto walk in the door, knowing Naruto as she did, she just had to ask, "Naruto, what did you do to Kiba?"

Putting on her most innocent face, eyes wide and mouth set in a cute manner, she responded, "Hana, why would accuse me doing something to Kiba? When have I ever done something like that?"

Rolling her eyes at Naruto's antics, Hana said, "The fact that Kiba got you really good yesterday morning and the fact that you just came in here giggling let me know that you have already enacted your revenge against the cold morning bath you got. As for when have you ever done something like getting back at Kiba, or just getting Kiba, need I remind you of the time you died all of Kiba's socks hot pink because he used your hair brush on Akamaru, or the time glued all of his furniture to ceiling, while he was sleeping on the on the ground so that when he woke up he thought he had floated to the ceiling. Or that time that you…"

Laughing, Naruto cut Hana off, "Ok, ok…I did do a lot of things to Kiba in the past…but you have to admit that he deserved all of them."

"Of course, anything to humiliate or just to get a laugh off of Kiba I am for!" Hana agreed, "Now tell me what you did this time to get back at Kiba."

Naruto after making sure Kiba was still in the shower, quickly told Hana about the prank. Giggling together now, the two girls made and finished their breakfast as a clean and more awake Kiba came in to the room. Spotting Kiba the two girls quite giggling and started to talk about the "cute boys" in the village, something to throw off Kiba, both knew that just Naruto mentioning another male as being cute would move Kiba into jealousy so that he would not be suspicious of their earlier giggling.

Before Kiba could indulge in his jealous feelings, Tsume walked into the Kitchen and bobbed him on the head, then turned to the two girls and said, "You two, stop teasing Kiba like that." Then she turned back to Kiba, "Kiba, hurry up and eat breakfast, you and Naruto have to be at the academy in twenty minutes. Hana, when you are done, we have a couple of dogs that have started their birthing contractions, so we need to get going. Good luck to the two of you and have fun." And with that, Tsume grabbed an apple off the counter, and then walked with Hana to the veterinary clinic.

As soon as Kiba finished gobbling the plateful of food that Naruto had handed him, the two rushed off to the academy. When they arrived, Naruto noticed that she and Kiba were among the last people to arrive, the only graduating genins who were not there seemed to be the two star members of their friend Sasuke's fan club, Sakara and Ino.

Kiba turned to Naruto as they took their seats and said, "Two bucks says that Sakara will get here first."

Naruto giggled a bit as she watched Kiba unconsciously start to scratch himself, and then said, "Five says that there is a tie."

Scratching his arm, Kiba responded, "I will take the five buck bet!"

Thirty seconds later the two felt the slight rumbling of a herd, if two running girls can be a herd. Eyes glued to the door, both watched avidly, waiting to see who won the bet. The door slammed open bouncing off the inside wall, from the open doorway two girls fought against each other, both trying to assert their claims of getting to the door first. Naruto just flipped her hand, palm up, in front of Kiba in a silent asking for her winnings from the bet.

Iruka walked in to the room, after the two girls had run over to fawn over Sasuke. Calling for silence in his class room, he started his speech.

"On this day I congratulate you all for having graduated to genins. I wish you all good luck in your future missions and lives. Now I will call out teams, these teams will be your families until you become chuunins, and even then you will still be able to count on your genin family. Team one…" He continued until he reached team seven, "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha," Most if the female population perked up their ears, hoping beyond hope that they would be placed on his team. "Sakara Haruno…" Iruka was interrupted by Sakara's cheer, when she quieted down, he continued, "and Hinata Hyuga."

The Hokage felt having a fan girl and a girl who could care less about being with Sasuke, who just wanted to keep being his friend, would make a great team with Sasuke. If he had place Naruto on his team they would drive each other nuts in their friendly competition. It might also bring some trouble from Kiba and the whole Inuzuka mate thing.

Hokage's thoughts aside, Iruka continued, "Team eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki." Once again Iruka had to pause so that the cheers of his students who were happy with their team placing. As soon as Naruto and Kiba finished in their exuberant yells, he continued, "Team nine is still in circulation form last year. Team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." He finished reading off the rest of the teams, and then continued with his speech. "After a thirty minute break for lunch, you all will return here to wait for your jonin sensei. Good luck and dismissed for lunch."

**Once again I would like to thank you all for reading my story! Sorry for the lateness, I will try to do better in getting my chapters written. Reviews are nice and I always try and answer any questions or concerns any of my readers have. Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Mates II**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…which should be obvious as I am writing on a fanfiction site. ^.^**

"You are dismissed for lunch; remember to come back here in thirty minutes so you can meet up with your new teachers and teams." Iruka called out for the last time to his excited class. He watched as Naruto jumped up from her seat in her usual exuberance to grab Kiba with one hand and Shino by the other, and then drag the two boys behind her out the door for lunch. Catching Kiba's less than amused face at being dragged out of his seat and Shino's face that was quickly approaching horror at his forced removal from the room, Iruka collapsed into 'manly chuckles", Naruto's coined term for Iruka's last bout of giggling that was not really giggling.

Once outside Naruto, along with her two teammates behind her, she took off to her favorite training spot in the woods. Earlier she had sent one of her newly learned Shadow Clones to set the area up with a picnic basket and blanket, with enough food for her team. Placing the two shocked boys in their seats on the blanket, Naruto started to unpack their lunch and soon all three were eating Naruto's dishes.

"Naruto where did you get all this food?" Kiba finally asked after shoving his more food into his mouth.

She looked at her friend who had resumed chowing down, sharing food with Akamaru, then answered, "I made it while we were in class."

Having received an answer, he continued eating. Shino on the other hand looked up from his own food having actually paid attention to Naruto's answer. Having deducted from her answer and the fact that he knew she was in class the entire time that what she just said was implausible, he asked, "Naruto…how did you make this food while we were in class. From what I recall, you never left."

Naruto gestured towards her two male friends to come in closer so that she could answer her friend. Shino's words having penetrated Kiba's food entranced mind, Kiba also paid attention to Naruto's answer. "It's a secret so you cannot tell anyone…ok?" After receiving both of their affirmative nods, she continued. "It all started when we started learning the clone jutsu in class. I never could get it quite right." Kiba's snort interrupted her explanation, rolling her eyes, Naruto continued, "Well, you know that was the exam and I failed. Afterwards and some problems that became an S class secret, I learned how to make a clone and passed the exam!" She stopped here to wait for Kiba and Shino's response, they did not disappoint her.

Kiba stopped eating and jumped up and grabbed Naruto into a hug before he exclaimed in excitement, "That's great Naruto! You finally made a clone. But, uh, what happened that made it a secret?" He took his seat when he saw her face and Shino just rolled his eyes knowing what she was about to say.

"Kiba," she started out slowly, "I cannot tell you…it is an S class secret." Then Naruto picked up a rice ball and popped it into her mouth and started chewing, Kiba not far behind her, seemingly satisfied.

Shino, the only truly logical one of the group, came to the conclusion that something was still wrong with Naruto's answer after he reviewed what they were taught about clones in class. Finishing the food in his mouth, he asked, "Naruto, please enlighten me as to how a non-solid clone could make and pack a lunch for us and have a picnic set up if it cannot interact with the physical world?"

As nonchalantly as she could, Naruto looked up and said, "Because they are shadow clones! I can make them easier, for some reason it is classified as an advanced jutsu…I am not sure why. Iruka sensei said something about chakra differences, oh well."

After pondering this new information, Shino spoke, "So that was your problem in class, you over did your clones due to an influx of chakra caused by a lack of chakra control."

In their silence, they could hear the chirping of birds in the trees and squirrels crunching nuts. Shino continued eating, while Naruto and Kiba just stared. They finally broke the silence, speaking at the same time with, "Huh?" As neither had ever thought as to why Naruto could not perform the jutsu, unfortunately neither understood Shino's explanation.

Shaking his head, the only thing he could really do in the circumstances, at his two teammates, Shino restated his previous comments in such a way as even they would understand, "Naruto, you have too much chakra, which means your chakra control is not what it needs to be to allow you control the amount of chakra you put into your clones. Due to the fact that you use too much chakra for a jutsu that uses so little, you 'kill' your clones. The fact that your shadow clones need so much chakra, your lack of control does not matter."

"Shino, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Kiba asked before he turned back to his plate to finish off his meal, unconsciously scratching himself.

Shaking his head in response, Shino returned to his own meal. Naruto pondered on the new information she received, then said. "I know I have a ton of chakra, but I didn't connect the reason for my dead clones to lack of chakra control, I should work on that."

In the distance, the tolling of the bells finally made the time known to the three genin letting them know that their thirty minutes were up and it was time to make their way back to the classroom for the last time to meet up with their Sensei. After her friends got up, Naruto channeled her chakra into the familiar sign, a clone popping into existence.

"Ok Me, your mission, if you choose to accept, and you will because you are me…sorta…is to take the basket and other picnic paraphin…uh stuff… home and clean up!" Naruto told her clone with a smile.

"Aye aye Captain." The clone called out giving Naruto a snappy salute before she started picking up. Seeing her clone following her orders, Naruto took off to catch up with her teammates.

Kiba and Shino were already sitting in the classroom when Naruto came running in, stepping around those teams who were being collected by their senseis. Taking her place between the two, she had to stifle her giggles when Kiba started scratching his skin more urgently, before he turned to his canine partner.

"Akamaru, I just gave you a flea bath two days ago, what have you been doing?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

The puppy started growling at the insinuation. Knowing that Akamaru was about to blow her prank, Naruto moved between the two picking the pup up.

"Poor Akamaru, I know you don't have fleas. You can sit with me." She said cuddling the puppy to her chest. Kiba gave a jealous growl and kept scratching.

Time passed as the genin waited, soon only three teams were left awaiting their senseis. Just as Naruto started to fidget, two jonin walked in through the door. The first though the door was a very scruffy male who towered above the other jonin and the genin in room. He introduced himself as Asuma, sensei of team ten. A female jonin moved into the classroom after team ten left, she had dark hair and strange red eyes. Naruto and Kiba jumped up, Shino at a more sedate pace, as she introduced herself as Kurenai Yuhi, sensei of team eight.

Kurenai led her team out of the room to a tea house for the traditional 'get-to-know-your-team' meeting that everyone had to do. A waiter came by once they sat down to take their order. Once he walked away Kurenai turned to her three students perched on the other side of the table.

"All right team," she started, "My name, as I said earlier, is Kurenai Yuhi, a jonin of Konoha. After a long mission, I like to drink green tea with a slice of orange while I do my report. Thanks to a coworker and his little friend, I have a fear, not just dislike, of the color green. As a matter of fact I use that fear in my specialization as a genjutsu specialist. My goal for the future is to eventually have a family. Shino, would you go next? Just tell us your likes, dislikes, specialization, and goals for your future."

Everyone turned to Shino as he started speaking, "I am Shino Aburame, and I like to collect and catalog rare and new insects and bring them home to study and create new hives. Thanks to my connection with my hives, I dislike it when someone kills my insects, especially when they do so on purpose. Due to my family, I specialize in our unique insect jutsus. Looking to the future I plan to increase the number of hives I host as well as breed my own specialized hives."

"That was very enlightening Shino, thank you." Kurenai said, then paused as the waiter came back with their green tea and sweets. Nodding towards Kiba, she said, "Kiba you're up."

Still scratching, Kiba introduces himself. "Well my name is Kiba Inuzuka," at Akamaru's growl, he kept going gesturing to his puppy, "and this is Akamaru, my canine partner. I like Akamaru and Naruto, and I hate cats, the annoying pests!" His scratching increased as if to emphasize his annoyance with cats. "Akamaru and I are practicing our clans taijutsu, ninjutsu, and tracking abilities. As for my goals," here Kiba started leering at Naruto, Akamaru sensing his partner was about to say something stupid jumped out of Naruto's lap. "I plan on getting my first kiss from Naruto."

Cackling, Kiba did not sense the love tap that was coming his way from Naruto until it connected.

"Ow, Naruto I was kidding," He said, rubbing his head before muttering under his breath, "sort of…"

Laughing, Kurenai said, "Thank you Kiba." Kurenai said trying to prevent her clueless student from getting another hit, "By the way," she paused looking in the student folders at Kiba's picture ID, "not that I care, but why did you change your style from yesterday's photo?"

Confused, and still scratching, he responded, "What are you talking about Kurenai sensei?"

"Your hair… didn't you know?" She questioned. Naruto was having a hard time suppressing her giggles while Shino just shook his head at their antics.

Rubbing his head, Kiba started panicking, "What's wrong with my hair?"

Connecting what she knew about Naruto and Kiba from their folders and Naruto's response, Kurenai just knew she had stepped in the middle of their prank war. Wondering what it would incite, she handed the blue headed teen a mirror she carried when she was not on a mission. "As you can see, it's blue."

Kiba just sat there at the table while his teammates continued enjoying their tea, waiting for his response. After staring in the mirror for a few minutes in shock, he started growling, "Naruto!" Then he leaped at the cackling girl sitting next to him. Before he could reach her, a kunai buried itself in the hard wooden bench the genin were sitting on, between the feuding couple. Naruto and Kiba followed the trajectory of the thrown weapon back to their sensei.

Having gained their attention, Kurenai spoke, "As amusing as this is, at the moment we are finishing up the team introductions. You two may continue your mating dance afterwards." Two of the three genin were protesting while the third just quietly shook. "Moving on, Naruto, I believe it is your turn."

Taking pity on Kiba, who had almost scratched himself raw, Naruto handed him an orange bottle from her pouch. "Here Kiba just squirt it all over and you will be itch free. Now, on to me! I really like pranks, and Akamaru," Kiba's growls overwhelmed Naruto's words, "and Kiba too!" She spoke a little louder to be heard over Kiba, who upon hearing his name quitted down. "I also like all my friends. I really do not like bigots and shortsighted people. I specialize in pranks, playing hide and seek with the students at the academy, and using the colors bright orange and blue."

"Um, I know I am just a Jonin, Naruto, but how are pranks, kids' games, and using bright colors ninja specializations?" Kurenai spoke up.

Looking indignant, Naruto responded, "Not all bright colors, just bright orange and blue…they are my favorite. As to how pranks and colors are useful, all the pranks I use are nicer, more civilian slash non deadly versions of traps I can use in the field in all situations using any materials I find at the time or have on me. Playing games with the students allows me to hone my tracking skills. And my colors help me with my avoidance skills, I mean after some of my pranks on the jonins and anbu I have to be able to hide. Wearing bright colors means I have to try even harder to hide. Does that help Kurenai sensei?"

"Yes that does," Kurenai said, "And a very intriguing way to train, I must say. Now what are your goals?"

Perking up, Naruto continued with her introduction, "Oh yes, my goal….is to …." She paused to allow for anticipation, "take over the world...MUWAHAHAHA!"

Naruto allowed the shock to pass before she continued, "Just kidding, I really just want world peace!"

"Naruto." Kiba groaned recognizing the joke for what it was.

"Fine," She giggled, "My real goal is to be Hokage and spend time with my best mate."

Pleased with her students so far Kurenai decided to give her team the test she had planned out earlier to give if her students passed her initial introduction test. "Ok team, I must confess." Having gained everyone's attention, she continued. "Your graduation test was just to see if you were ready to have the chance to become a genin. The actual rate of those who fail to become genin is about 66.6%, versus the majority pass rate of graduation from the academy. Each test is up to the discretion of the Jonin sensei. Your test, which I just decided, will be a game of hide and seek."

Kurenai had to hold off on the rest of her statement while Naruto and Kiba jumped up with a yell and a high five. Once they quitted down, she continued, "After you guys have another round of tea and sweets, or after ten minutes whichever comes first, you will search for me as the seekers. If you find me and catch me before 4 pm you pass. If not, you will be sent back to the academy."

Waving her favorite waiter over, she had him disperse the tea and sweets to her team while she paid the bill. "Your time starts now. Bye!" With a wave, Kurenai walked out of the tea house.

The three genin hopefuls sat at the table and calmly ate their food and sipped at their tea. Licking the last of the sticky crumbs off her fingers, Naruto turned to Shino and asked, "Did you bug her?"

Kiba and Akamaru looked up from their tea to get the answer from their friend as well.

"Of course I did. I placed a female on her as soon as we sat down at the table. Did you three get her scent as backup?" Shino responded before taking the last sip of his own tea.

"Yep!" Naruto said, while Kiba and Akamaru just nodded.

Making sure his teammates were done, Shino took charge as he had a tracer of sorts on their sensei. "Let's head out then. Naruto, Kiba I believe it would be best to run plan stalking spider."

Naruto's eyes sparkled while Kiba jumped up with excitement and yelled "Let's go!"

Kurenai was bored, but as a ninja she was used to being bored at times, it was a job hazard, much like pain and death if a ninja got sloppy. This time she was bored because her students had yet to make an appearance alone or together. Kurenai left her students at 1:30 and it was now, she had to glance up at the sun to gage the time, 3:30 in the afternoon, they only had 30 minutes left to find and capture her before she had to fail them for not completing their objective.

She watched as the sun slipped further to the west counting down on the minutes left. With less than fifteen minutes left, Kurenai perked up from her spot high in a tree filled with chirping birds that flitted about her already used to her presence there, she could hear the not so dulcet tones to two of her students and a barking dog.

"Kiba I told you she would not come this way!" Naruto yelled. Kurenai could see all of her students walk in to the clearing below her tree. It seemed that they had been working hard trying to find her based on all of the mud on her students.

"And I keep telling you; Akamaru said she came this way!" Kiba yelled back. Shino just stayed behind the two yellers, Akamaru by his side.

Growling, Naruto yelled back, "And that's what you said about that stream with all of the evil biting fish! And the cave with the evil blood sucking bats!"

Containing her chuckles, Kurenai checked the sun again and realized her students had less than five minutes left, they had taken up a lot of time arguing.

Shino seemed to be aware of the time as well as he finally spoke up. "Guys, we have three minutes left, don't you think we should try and get her now?"

Pondering Shino's use of the term get versus find, Kurenai did not register the soft pop form one of the many birds above her. She did register that she was suddenly tussled up tighter than a quail soon to be cooked, her hands were tied apart so that she could not reach her weapons or attempt to untie herself. Struggling, Kurenai watched as she was lowered out of the tree by the ninja wire. As she landed on the ground surrounded by her team, the alarm registering that their time to capture her was up.

Grinning Naruto asked, "So do we pass?"

Smiling at her excited team, Kurenai said "Only if you tell me how you did it."

The boys chuckled as Naruto was suddenly surrounded by the birds who had taken up residence in the tree with Kurenai for most of the time spent in the tree. Kurenai watched in surprise when dozens of soft pops were heard as the bird henge disappeared leaving the same number of Naruto clones.

Unwilling to let the silence go on Naruto started speaking. "Well, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and I have always been good friends. Having deducted we may be placed on the same team at one point we decided to come up with a number of strategies for multiple tasks."

Shino picked up the story, "As a precaution incase of separation I place a female Kikaichu bug on each teammate and you, Kurenai sensai, to track if needed. As soon as you told us the test, we knew which strategy to employ."

"We went with plan stalking spider," Kiba broke in. "In this plan we tack the prey from afar and set up a tap."

Cutting in, Naruto continued, "And since both Shino and Kiba were able to track you, the trap part was my part. I used my shadow clones with low level chakra henged into birds as to not arise suspicion in a tree. While you were waiting for us to show up, my birdies were slowly weaving a loose web of wire all around you while they hopped form branch to branch."

"To distract you, we came into the clearing arguing as loudly as possible." Kiba broke in again.

"The go term was the saying three minutes left." Shino spoke up this time, "We knew where you were within the five minutes it took to get close to the tree to spy you. We had to distract you because of the slight pop a released henge would make."

Unable to stop herself Naruto finished the story, "As soon as my clones heard the go term the 'spider' clone broke the henge and pulled the web tight, capturing you."

"A sound strategy now let me up." Kurenai congratulated her team.

Knowing how the wire was tied, Naruto stepped up to her new sensei to release her. Once she was free Kurenai said, "Tomorrow we will start training at 8am and pick up some missions after lunch. Be on time or you will be running, as a team. See you all tomorrow." She left her celebrating team, knowing they would be less happy after a couple of D missions.

**I am so very sorry it has taken so long to get this out. As an excuse I offer the fact that I am a slow typer, a new graduate student this year, and that this story is planned out, but I still have to fill in the actual chapter. ^.^ I would like to thank everyone who reads this story, and an even bigger thanks to all of you who have reviewed (you have made me finally get this chapter out ^.^) and those who favorite or alert the story. I have the next chapter planned out, I just have to type it up. If you need something to read and you liked my writing style I do have another Naruto one shot out and multiple Harry Potter stories, feel free to look at them and review if you wish. Thanks again!**

**~~~Child of Flame and Wave ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Shino was a few minutes early to the training field to meet with the rest of his teammates, but knowing them, he knew he would have several more minutes by himself before they showed up. Even his sensei would not show up till the exact time she told them all to meet her there. After all the team had been training for with Kurenai sensei for a month now. Utilizing his extra time, Shino started cataloging the species of insects that made this particular training field their home.

After thirteen different species of natural beetles and one species that was introduced to the area, Shino's own colony informed him that Kurenai Sensei had just reached the border of the field. Sighing at being interrupted, Shino made his way over to offer his greetings to the team sensei.

Spotting her own timely student, Kurenai spoke, "Hey Shino. How long have you been here?"

"Not long." He replied in his usual monotone voice. "Do you know what we are to achieve today for our mission?"

"All Hokage said was that it is important and he would debrief us all when we got to his office. Speaking about that, do you know where your wayward teammates are?" Normally Kurenai would not expect a teammate to know the whereabouts of the other members of their team, but Shino was a special case.

Kurenai watched as Shino's direct gaze became less direct as he communicated with his colony of insects. When he returned his gaze back to Kurenai, he replied, "According to the two of my colony who always reside with Kiba and Naruto, they should be here, bickering, in a little…"

The loud sounds of two yelling teens cut the rest of Shino's reply off. The two in the field turned in the direction of the yells. Naruto was leading Kiba and Akamaru as fast as she could, making her way towards shelter behind Shino. Kiba on the other hand was sporting new facial tattoos over his old facial markings.

"Naruto, when I get my hands on you…I do not care if you are my mate, you do not mess with a guys markings," Akamaru gave his own little agreeing bark as Kiba paused to take a breath.

Holding in her laughter, and pulling the long strands of bond hair that had made its way into her mouth out, Naruto replied. "But Kiba, the new look is so you…it makes you cute."

Shino and Kurenai could only shake their heads in amusement as Kiba's train of thought was thrown off track with just the mention of Naruto thinking Kiba was cute. Seemingly satisfied with Naruto again, Kiba let the argument go.

"Now that everyone is here," Kurenai stepped in before any other arguments came up, like the sign on Kiba's back inviting everyone to flick him in the back, or before Kiba remembered just how ridiculous his face looked. "We can make our way to the Hokage's office; we have a mission to get to after all."

With that said, she corralled her students and pup, and they raced off towards the giant red building at the center of the village. Though she would never admit to the other jonins, but she loved her kids. Shino was such a little stoic ninja who had many hidden depths of dark, dry humor. Kiba and his pup Akamaru were always good for a laugh, especially when partnered with his cute little mate Naruto. Naruto was the real spark of life in the team; she has a way about her that can spur her teammates to further themselves in training, while making it seem a game. All three of her student's were very skilled in the ninja way. Both Shino and Kiba excelled at tracking what with Shino's bugs and Kiba's senses. Naruto on the other hand was more of a battle nin, she excelled at ninjutsu and weapons, traps and tracking, and did quite well in taijutsu. The three of them would go far as ninjas, their goals within reach if they kept trying as hard as they have been.

Coming out of thoughts, Kurenai looked up in time to spot Naruto rush the Hokage's office door and throw it open. Before she could stop the excitable genin, Naruto yelled her greeting to her adoptive grandfather.

"Jiji! You have a super awesome mission for us today, right! Right? Please oh please, Jiji!"

Pushing her way through her pleading genin, which was a bit strange as even Shino looked to be pleading with the Hokage, Kurenai quitted her team and spoke to the Hokage. "I am sure you see, but team eight is reporting for their mission today."

Amusement sparkled in his eyes peeking out from his wrinkly face, the Hokage looked down at the mission folders perched on his overflowing desk. Picking the folder he knew he would get the most reaction, he readied himself for Naruto's outburst.

"I have anther D mission for you, it is sort of the customary genin mission, every team has to do it at least once, in fact every team has done it except team eight." The Hokage said.

Kurenai knew the mission he spoke of and dreaded it. Every nin who had ever been sent on this mission came back contemplating murder. She, like the Hokage knew as soon as he told her team what the mission was there would be an outburst of some kind.

"The mission I have for you is a track and capture mission." The Hokage continued. "There is a cat, known as Tora who belo…"

"What?" Naruto was the first to cut in a calm voice for her, "I must have misheard you Jiji. I thought you just tried to give us a mission where a dog, a nin with canine instincts, and a foxy me would be sent after a cat. You know Jiji that the instincts to chase, hunt, and kill cats are very, very strong." Kurenai and the Hokage noticed the slight change in Kiba and Akamaru's expression with the word cat. "Do you really want this cat to come back with teeth marks?"

At least she didn't yell her objection, it actually sounded well thought out, the Hokage thought to himself. "Well," he said, "no, we don't want the cat in bad condition, after taking in your objections I believe that Team Seven can take it again as they did well the first time." He turned a contemplative face back to his desk seeming to ponder what mission to hand to his favorite genin.

"Jiji," Naruto spoke in a sweet tone as her teammates prodded her as their spokeswoman, "As I am sure you know, as you have our mission records in that green folder there," she pointed the folder out, "we have completed the necessary amount of D missions to take a C mission. So please Jiji, you know we can do it."

The pleading puppy dog faces on three of the four teammates, Shino was trying his best but due to his large glasses and high coat it was lost, won over the Hokage, while Kurenai could only shake her head at her teams manipulations.

"All right Naruto." the Hokage agreed as he looked through the yellow C mission folders looking for one he thought they would do well on. "Aw, here we go. This is an escort mission to Suna. You will escort our Ambassador to Suna where they will start talks of treaties. You will reside in Suna for the three weeks the talks will take place, and then escort the Ambassador back to Konoha. This is a C ranked mission and we are expecting little to no complications. The Ambassador leaves in the morning at 8 am from the South Gate. You are dismissed." He handed the folder to Kurenai who shooed her cheering team out of his office. He could only shake his head at Naruto and her teammate's enthusiasm it was a nice thing to see in ninjas, he knew after time their cheer would be dimmed by the hardships they would eventually face, well unless Naruto kept their cheer up, she was that sort of person.

Kurenai took her team out of the Hokage building and lead them to their training field.

"All right team, calm down." She said. "Before I free you to go home and prepare for our mission, let's go over some much needed information. The village of Suna is found in the Wind Country; more specifically it is smack dab in the middle of the desert. Konaha has a much more temperate climate and so we are not used to a hot waterless environment. Make sure you pack clothes able to insulate you from the heat so that your bodies don't overheat on the way. The journey will take about a week so make sure you have sufficient water packs and food stores as water sources and hunting will be limited once we reach the border. So clothes, water, food…yep, that's it, you are all free to go. See you tomorrow at 8 at the South Gate."

The team watched as Kurenai walked away towards her tea house before they turned to each other to make plans for their mission.

"As we cannot trust Naruto to obtain suitable clothing," Shino started explaining before Naruto's indignant "HEY!" cut in, and then continued, "in suitable colors that won't get the rest of us killed. Naruto you take care of our water packs and Kiba you take care of the food. Make sure you both pack enough for the three of us and Akamaru. I will leave you two to it. Goodbye."

A sulking Naruto, an excited Kiba and Akamaru took off to their own jobs as Shino went clothes shopping. Naruto stayed with Kiba so the shop keepers would treat her fairly. At the nearest camping and traveling store they were able to find all they needed from the required water packs, dehydrated food, and food pills at reasonable prices. Once they were done they went on home to spend a little time with Hana and Tsume before they had to leave for a total of 5 weeks on their mission.

About thirty feet from their house, Akamaru gave an excited bark and took off running towards the doggie door in the front door of the house. Naruto turned to Kiba who had a slightly better nose than she did, to discover what it was that had the pup so happy. Spotting her turn to look at him in question, Kiba just shook his head, he did not smell anything either. When they were ten feet from the door the scent of Hana's freshly made puppy chow drifted out, enlightening both genin as to what Akamaru had run after so happily.

"I can see why he likes the puppy chow so much." Said Naruto, "What with all the yummy meat, veggies and gravy, as well as the added vitamins and minerals added it is healthy and yummy!"

Kiba nodded his head, "Yeah, Hana has been making all the dog food for the Inuzuka clan canines, as well as other variations for other nin dogs and pets." They had reached the door at this point, so Kiba held open the door and gestured for Naruto to go in ahead of him. He continued talking while Naruto put away the water packs and food into seals that would make carrying the items easier. "What I really don't get is how she can make dog food that is so good we could eat it, but be such a poor cook with our food. Her attempts are enough to make me…"

"Make you what dear brother Kiba?" Hana asked as she stepped in front of Kiba from the kitchen, who had just stepped in through the door and shut it. Naruto was giggling from behind Hana as she made her way into the kitchen, while a flustered Kiba tried to answer his sister.

"Um…uh…well…"

Shaking her head, Hana cut him off, "Just stop Kiba, I know I am not a great cook. I was just trying to mess with you. By the way," she pointed to Kiba's cheeks, "why do you have hot pink swirls and squiggles on your cheeks? They look stupid."

Over Naruto's laughter, Kiba touched his cheeks having forgotten about Naruto's earlier art work, then yelled, "Naruto! You said they made me look cute!" He then recalled that he was mad at her for having drawn on his cheeks in the first place.

Before he could take out his anger his mom walked in the door and bopped him in the head. Hana just started laughing and followed Naruto into the kitchen where the young genin started making dinner for the family.

Tsume wrapped her arm around her frustrated son and said, "Kiba just go wash it off, she used water soluble ink. Didn't you even try to wash it off?"

"No," he replied, "Naruto usually uses permanent ink so I didn't even try." Kiba walked down the hall towards his bathroom as Tsume walked into the kitchen chuckling at how well trained Naruto had her son.

In the kitchen, Naruto was working on making dinner, it seemed ramen was on the menu once again. One day, Tsume would broaden Naruto's eating horizons. Glancing at the table she noted that there were plenty of steamed veggies to go along with the ramen.

Tsume turned to Naruto and spoke, "So, what mission did you get today? Another D mission?"

Looking up from the giant pot, Naruto answered, "Well, Jiji tried to give us the ever dreaded Tora mission, but I reminded him who we had on our team."

Hana who was perched at the table after setting it started laughing at the image of her little brother, his pup companion, and Naruto chasing after the evil cat. Tsume could only shake her head at the Hokage's choice in mission assignments. Before Naruto could continue answering the question, Kiba came in, his cheeks a pink color due to the scrubbing.

"But Naruto talked him into giving us a C mission." Kiba spook up as he started to set the table with eating utensils. "We are going to Suna, escorting an ambassador for three weeks."

Tsume grabbed the bowls for Naruto's Raman out of the cupboard to Naruto, then said "Congratulations you two, your first C mission, when you get back we will have a celebration. Do you have everything packed for you mission?"

"We got the water and food packs, and sealed them away." Naruto said as she started to ladle out their dinner. "Shino bought the desert appropriate clothing, no one appreciates my style."

Her last statement caused the entire kitchen to burst out laughing. They settled down around the table to eat in companionship as they discussed what went on during their day. Soon the Raman was finished, the dishes cleaned and the household had gone on to their beds as tomorrow would bring a new day.

**I want to thank you all for reading my story and waiting for this chapter. I…somehow broke my computer, and had to get a new one. Then I could not find my Microsoft office disks so I couldn't work on the story. But, I found the disks and have finished this chapter. **

**I am predicting that this story has 2 or so chapters to go and then the epilog. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Kurenai trains team in genjutsu…Naruto traps herself on accident

-meet gara, kiba gets jealous

-gara pushes Naruto into kiba, first kiss….

-epilog future where Naruto hunts kiba…relationship…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, (obviously ^.^).**

**Just a small warning…the first few paragraphs, while not bad, may be a little too much? For younger audiences. If you wish, you may skip that part and start reading at the next bolded +*+Safe to Read+*+* line.**

Kiba was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling above his head. Soft sunlight filtered though the curtains of the window behind him, warming his skin that was exposed to the air. His mother and sister were off on various missions that had them out of the house. Akamaru decided earlier that he wanted to go visit the village canines and would not be back for a few days. All of this meant that Kiba was alone in the house. Well almost alone.

A soft mew drew his attention to the doorway opposite his bed; an angel had just walked into his room. An angel or a demon. The sunlight highlighted Naruto who was posing in the door way. Her golden hair was in two high pigtails, curled just so; bangs not normally there, were swept across her left eye. Normally big eyes were even bigger and the blue even brighter, cute little light sparkles danced in her eyes. Naruto's pink, pouty lips, moved sweetly as she nibbled on her right index finger. A skimpy pink nightgown 'covered' her body, almost see-through with the light shining through it.

From the bed, Kiba motioned Naruto to come towards him with his own index finger. She moved gracefully from the doorway and stalked towards his bed, a sway in her step that drew his eyes to her hips. Kiba's attention shifted as she reached the bed and started making her way up his body. He watched as her face got closer and closer to his own.

Lifting his head to receive his kiss, he felt a slobbery tongue start from his chin to his forehead. Before he could figure out how Naruto's tongue could do what it did when he didn't see her tongue and her lips were still a foot above his own, Kiba was jolted awake by Akamaru's bark next to his ear.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+SAFE TO READ+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Groaning his disappointment his dream being only a dream, Kiba stumbled out of his bed to make his way to the shower. Before he could open the door, the handle wacked him in the stomach and Naruto walked in wearing a tan short body suit with a cream jacket and belt holding her weapons and sealed food/water parchments.

"Oops, sorry about that Kiba." Naruto said as she stepped into Kiba's room. "Good morning." With a soft bark from the bed, she called out cheerfully, "Good morning to you too Akamaru!"

Jumping away and grabbing a used towel he covered himself up and yelled, "Naruto!" in a squeaky voice, before calming himself and saying, "What are you doing in here?"

Pouting, a familiar pout which made Kiba start to sweat, Naruto motioned to her new, colorless, outfit and said, "Shino has brought me here, he brought our outfits here," she handed Kiba a package he had been too preoccupied to notice her holding earlier, "and is waiting in the living room for us, so we can meet our client, the Ambassador at the gate." With a twirl she was out of his room and down the hall.

Shuffling to the bathroom, Kiba took a quick, rather cool shower. Normally he would be upset that Naruto and his sister used all the hot water, but this morning he was ok with the lack of warm water. Within ten minutes he was finished and dressed in his own new cloths of khaki shorts and tan shirt. Kiba grabbed his gear and made his way to the living room after nabbing breakfast. Naruto would have already fed Akamaru while he was in the shower to save the team time.

Shino, wearing the same outfit as Kiba, looked up as Kiba came into the room and said, "Now that we are all here, let's head out, the Ambassador should be at the bridge in ten minutes, we should get there in seven."

Tsume, waved as the team left the house. Catching the scent coming from her son's room, she knew it would not be long soon before her children started trying to give her grandchildren…well that might not be their goal at first. Giggling, she left for her own mission.

Kurenai walked with the Ambassador from the Hokage's office where she was introduced to the man she and her team would be escorting all the way to Sana. Their small talk came to a stop as they neared the gate and saw Team Eight awaiting them. Shino was perched on one of the rocks that lined the road out of the village, meditating. The other three members of her team were discussing something that had Kiba blushing, Naruto giggling, and Akamaru snorting. Deciding she did not want to know, Kurenai did not ask.

Shino was the first to acknowledge the pair, a second later the others stopped their discussion, and all three looked towards Kurenai.

"Hello team," she spoke, "I would like to introduce you to Ambassador Hiraku. Ambassador Hiraku this is my team," pointing first to Shino, "this is Shino Aburame," then pointing first to Kiba and then the puppy, "these two are Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru. And last we have Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire team noticed the Ambassador's slight flinch when Naruto was introduced, before he nodded to the team and said, "I thank you all for escorting me to Suna. If you are all ready I would like to leave as soon as possible." Hiraku then turned to Kurenai, who nodded.

She then said, "Team Eight we are going to move out in Star formation, let's go."

As the gate guards opened the gates to let them through Kiba and Akamaru took up the front points, Kiba moved to Hiraku's left while Akamaru took up the right. Naruto took the ambassador's left, side point position. Shino, after slipping an insect on the Ambassador, took the right, side point. Kurenai, as the most experienced, took up the rear point. If one were to draw a line and connect each teammate, they would have a star, thus the name of the formation.

Not a sound was heard from the team as they moved through the forest, when in light of the fact that this was a C mission and the fact that the genin, and even Kurenai, were upset at the Ambassador's reaction, was not very surprising. The Ambassador was not as quite, his swishing robes and clomping feet causing a rhythmic beat as they made their way to Suna.

Two days later the travelers traded the soft shade of the trees for the blistering heat rising off the ocean of sand stretching as far as the eye could see before them. Fortunately, nothing untoward had occurred during the two day journey, thus far a perfect mission. Unfortunately, nothing had happened over the two days they had been traveling and the lack of action had Naruto and Kiba fighting off insanity.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto called in a teasing voice from her position on the Ambassador's left.

Kiba, hoping for a distraction from the tedious trip, looked back at Naruto and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I see something white, what do I see?" She answered, starting a game she and Kiba played when they were bored and were not allowed to expend their energy in any other way.

"Is it that cloud shaped like a turtle over there?" Kiba asked, pointing towards the turtle shaped cloud.

"Nope!"

Still gazing at the sky, Kiba pointed to another cloud, "What about that one, the one shaped like a dog?"

"Nope!" Naruto responded once again in the negative.

Watching Kiba look around trying to decide which cloud to call out next, Kurenai and Shino shared a long suffering look. They were used to their teammates playing this game to relieve their boredom on missions.

Ambassador Hiraku was surprised at seeing this childish side from the so-called Demon of Konoha. The Council had taken him aside when he arrived at the village and told him all about the evil Demon who would be traveling with him to Suna. So far, he had not noticed anything nefarious about the young genin, maybe she was not as bad as the Council had painted her.

"I know, your white thing is that frog shaped cloud, right Naruto?"

"No Kiba." Naruto said in a sweet voice. "By the way, it is not a cloud."

No, the Naruto, could not be a demon, at least not of the sort the Village Council had said she was. Besides, if she were so evil, she could have eaten during her watch the last two nights. Instead she was watching out for him.

He had even heard through the rumor mills out of Konoha that the Inuzuka boy had mate-bonded with the girl. And, as his own, very sweet wife was an Inuzuka, though not one from the main branch, he knew that for a mate-bond to happen their instincts would lead them. If Naruto were a demon, the boy's instincts would have sent him running.

Watching the two play and interact was very interesting. Both were dominant personalities, with their unique quirks. And, if the Ambassador's guess was right, it would soon start to get even more interesting as hormones should start to play an even bigger part in their lives, all it would take would be one little catalyst and the sparks would fly. He continued to ponder about what he was told about Naruto and what he was seeing with his own eyes; he lifted his umbrella and continued to listen to the banter.

"Well what about that evil looking white bird over there, who looks as if he is waiting for us to kneel over and die."

Naruto, with a grin on her face, shouted, excitedly, "Kiba you got it! Now it is your turn."

"All right, let's see." Kiba thought for a bit, and then said, "I see something white and brown, what do I see?"

"Hmm….I know! You see Akamaru, right?" She asked.

Forlorn at the thought his turn was up so soon, Kiba responded, "Yes. How do you always guess what I see on the first guess?"

Kurenai had to keep in her giggles at Kiba's cluelessness, while Shino just shook his head. Sometimes Kiba was completely helpless, he always picked one of two things when it was his turn, either Naruto or Akamaru. This time, as Naruto was behind him, and as he said what he saw, he looked at the puppy.

Singing, Naruto said "I'll never tell! My turn again. I see something pinkish-black, what do I see?"

Kiba continued to guess up until they reached the perimeter wall of Suna, not having seen what it was that Naruto had seen after several hours.

"Come on Naruto, I give up. What was it that you saw?" Kiba whined.

Laughing out loud, Naruto said, "I saw the back of my eyelids."

Before Kiba could express his anger, and his sentiments that closing her eyes and saying what she saw was not fair, Kurenai cut him off as the team and Ambassador Hiraku reached the entrance gate.

A Suna Nin, guarding the gate stopped the party. "Halt. State your business here in Suna, names of your party, and ranks, please."

As the leader, Kurenai spoke up, "We are the Konoha party here to meet with the Kazekage for peace talks. This is Ambassador Hiraku Kita. I am the jonin sensei of team eight of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. And these are my genin students; Shino Aurame, Kiba Inuzuka, his canine partner Akamaru, and Naruto Uzumaki." She handed their traveling papers to the nin as she introduced everyone.

"All right," the Suna nin said, handing the papers back, "I will have Masaru, here, escort you all to the Kazekage's office. Have a nice time here in Suna."

The chuunin Masaru gestured for the group to follow him, and then took off through the village. Soon they were led into a tall building deep within the village. Ambassador Hiraku was led to the room where the talks would take place, and team eight was dismissed for a three week break.

Seeing the Ambassador settled, Kurenai led Shino, Kiba, and Naruto to the hotel they would be staying at. "All right team." Kurenai said, "The rest of the day you have to yourselves. Tomorrow we start training in genjutsu." She then waved goodbye and left the hotel for her own amusements.

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked her two friends.

"I do not know about the two of you, "Shino said, "but I am going to go see what sorts of insects are to here to catalog, and if any are useful enough to bring back with me." Shino grabbed his insect collecting supplies; his net, journal, and several glass jars. "I will see you tomorrow morning for training."

"Bye then." Said Kiba. "So, Naruto, you want to explore a bit?"

Jumping up from her perch on the couch in the hotel lobby, she quickly agreed. Racing out with Kiba and Akamaru on her heels, Naruto was not paying attention to where she was going. Leading the way, she turned a corner and collided into someone else, causing her to bounce backwards into Kiba.

Retaining her balance, Naruto turned to the boy she ran into and said, "I am so…"

"You." His dark, dead voice said, cutting Naruto off, "I shall kill you."

**Another chapter out, a bit of a cliff hanger, though I am sure we all know who it was Naruto bounced into. ^.^ I thank you all for reading my story and waiting for these last few chapters. Thanks to everyone who have marked this story as a favorite. Please, if you have the time, leave a review, whether it be about the story itself or my writing style, I am more than happy to read (and correct if need be). Thanks again. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter before the epilog. Thank you all for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto…oh well. **

Jumping up from her perch on the couch in the hotel lobby, Naruto quickly agreed to explore the Village Hidden in the Sand. Racing out the door with Kiba and Akamaru hot on her heels, Naruto started to race down streets and alleyways, not paying attention to where she was going. Leading the way, she turned a corner and collided into someone else, causing her to bounce backwards into Kiba who had just come around the corner after her.

Regaining her balance, Naruto turned to the boy she ran into and said, "I am so…"

"You." His voice was dark and dead sounding, cutting Naruto off, "I shall kill you. Your death shall prove my existence, and I will revel in your blood."

Both Kiba and Akamaru started growling at the threat to their mate and friend. With his instincts screaming at him to protect his mate, Kiba tried to push Naruto behind him so that he could take care of the threat. The last time Naruto got seriously hurt back in the academy, Kiba had nightmares for weeks, he would not allow it to happen once again.

Naruto being Naruto, merely placed a comporting hand on Kiba's arm and held him back. "Kiba it was my fault, I ran in to him, he has a right to be a little upset. Bedsides, when has a death threat become new for me."

Hearing her casual reply to the Red head's remark caused Kiba's growling, which had been letting up with Naruto's touch, to intensify.

Stepping in front of Kiba, Naruto turned her head and said "Chill out you two, no one is going to kill me, really. At least not today."

She then turned so that she faced back to the boy to get a good look at him. He was their age, with dark red hair and what looked to be a permanent a scowl on his face. His forehead was marred with the character 'Ai' for love, Naruto could not tell if it was a tattoo or a scar that someone had placed there. A huge gourd was leaking sand from the open top, resting on his back, which he seemed to carry with ease. The strangest thing about the boy though was the sense of kinship she felt with him.

Giving the stoic boy a grin, she held out her hand, "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; this is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." She then waited, her hand held out in an invitation to shake it and introduce himself.

The boy just looked at her hand as if it were a foreign object, and then looked Naruto in the face. While the Konoha nin waited for the boy's name, the sand started to swirl around their feet and up to their legs. Before the sand could accomplish its goal of crushing their legs, another Suna nin, a blond female this time and older than the three, jumped down from a nearby rooftop and blew the sand away with a powerful blast of wind.

She turned to the red head and said, "Gaara, your orders from the Kazekage are to leave the Konoha nin alone."

Gaara, now named, glared at the girl, then pushed her aside with his sand and attacked Naruto before any of the nin realized he was attacking and thus defend themselves from the sand.

"Naruto!" Seeing his mate surrounded in a ball of sand caused Kiba to see red. He drew out a kunai and attacked the boy who was hurting His Naruto. Akamaru, attacked from behind with his teeth and claws, while Kiba took Gaara on from the front.

In the background the blond female nin, was yelling at Gaara to stop. Suna could not afford to harm the peace talks with Konoha. If Gaara killed the genin sent here to protect Konoha's ambassador, war would break out. And, with the current state Suna was in, what with their financial problems and food shortages, a war would destroy them.

Time after time, attack after attack, Kiba's kunai was turned aside without leaving a scratch. Kiba was still growing, growing more and more frustrated at his lack of success in freeing Naruto. Losing his kunai when the sand slapped it away, he tried taijutsu. Kicks and his special moves with his canine pup had no effect as the sand surrounding Gaara just pushed him aside.

Gaara had not moved since he entrapped Naruto in his sand coffin. He was talking to his 'mother', asking if she was pleased with his capture of the girl. When he didn't get a response after several tries, he decided he needed to complete the kill for his mother to acknowledge his existence.

Ignoring the attacking nin, and the dog who kept trying to chew and claw his ankles, he held up his hand to the sand coffin, "Die, Desert Funeral." His desert funeral is a jutsu which would crush the girl within the coffin, killing her quickly.

Upon hearing the name of Gaara's final attack and seeing the capsule of sand start to constrict on the trapped nin, screams of anguish, from Kiba and those of horror, from the Blond nin who had yet to stop Gaara, were heard throughout the surrounding area. As Gaara's sand defense was still preventing anyone from halting the attack, they could only watch as the coffin started to get smaller and smaller. Both Gaara and the blond waited for the screams and blood to filter through the sand, painting the scene of the pain and death of Naruto from within the coffin.

Kiba was crying due to the stimulus of seeing his mate murdered in front of him. Collapsing to his knees, agony rolling off him, he did not listen to what his instincts were saying, just what his eyes were telling him, that his mate was dead. Akamaru was trying to get Kiba's attention, to tell him that he didn't smell any blood, so something was amiss.

Gaara was looking on in confusion. Where were the screams? Where was all the blood? Where was the proof of his existence?

The blond nin, was shocked, not much confused her brother. But, she knew that the lack of blood would confuse him deeply. Gazing back at the coffin she noticed Gaara's sand coffin was growing outwards, instead of crushing in, confused, she asked to herself, "What? How?"

Her questions, loud enough to be heard over Kiba's wails and Akamaru's whimpering, caught the attention of the three males, bringing their gaze back to the growing ball of sand. Gaara immediately tried again to force the sand to crush inwards, even so with his will pushing the sand in, the ball continued to grow outwards.

A growing sense of perverse, almost evil seeming chakra started to pour out from the sand. Kiba and Akamaru recognized the chakra, now causing the ball of sand to glow red, as the chakra from the Kyuubi, and with that, they both knew now that Naruto was alive and well…and maybe just a bit ticked off. Gaara recognized the chakra as coming from another demon carrier, someone like him. The Blond nin, just froze in fear, a typical response to the chakra pouring off the desert coffin.

Gaara could feel the pressure building against his sand from the inside, and just seconds later he could only watch on as he felt the sand coffin burst, revealing a red chakra covered, ticked off Naruto. Seeing the happy-seeming blond Konoha nin in demonic chakra caused everyone to take a step back, even Kiba.

Naruto turned until she was facing Gaara and met his eyes. Gaara met her eyes, his confusion still swirling in his eyes, if nowhere else. Then, in a move so fast, not even Gaara's sand could keep up, Naruto's fist slammed through Gaara's protection to hit him in the chest, sending him flying.

"Garra!" The blond, Suna nin was shocked that landed a hit on Gaara, her yell was concerned. Though she wanted to physically check on the red head, she knew not to interfere in a battle between the two before her.

Reassured that Naruto was not only alive, but thriving as she attacked Gaara, both Kiba and Akamaru were able to settle back down on the sidelines. The two watched as Naruto do what she did best; come back from what seemed to be the impossible, kick her opponents butt, and maybe if the opponent and she are lucky, make a new friend…it happened all the time.

With one goal in mind, Naruto followed the flight path Gaara had taken. He was sitting on the ground one hand to his chest staring at the approaching blond in shock. Upon reaching the shocked boy, Naruto threw her arms around Gaara in a hug.

"Gaara." She started, "I know how you feel." Naruto tightened her arms around the boy. "The villagers hate and fear you, for something you had say in. And, instead of crumpling under their scorn you rose up and made them acknowledge that you exist, not just your demon. The thing you need to learn Gaara, is that you do not have to fight on your own, there are others who understand you and want to be your friends."

Gaara slowly came out of his shock. "How do you know?"

"Because I to hold a demon inside me, the Kyuubi. He attacked Konoha the night I was born, the 4th sealed him inside me. Unfortunately, by the time Mr. Foxy was sealed inside me, lots of people had been killed, including my parents, and the survivors were angry and scared, they turned those feelings on me. For years the adults would take their anger out on me; beating me and some going even so far as to try and kill me. But I persevered, I made friends…I even made the discovery that those like us, those with demons within are not cursed by the Gods."

"How can we not be cursed?"

Naruto smiled, she asked the same question of Kyuubi not long ago when he told her she was not cursed but blessed. She knew she was breaking past Gaara's shell of anger, hate, and angst, if only a bit at first because he was interested enough to listen to her and respond to her by asking his question.

"You see Gaara, Kami knew how hard our lives would be, after all she knows how humans are when they are filled with fear. She decided to bless all of us with a soul mate of sorts. You will know your mate as soon as you lay eyes upon them, it is an instinctual thing, so when you find them you will know what to do. If you have any questions your demon should be able to tell you."

"What if my demon hates me, tells me to kill?" Gaara asked, for he knew his episodes of bloodlust stemmed from Shukaku.

Confused, Naruto said, "Shukaku shouldn't be telling you to kill, after all he is stuck within you and needs you." She stopped speaking as her eyes seemed to glaze over, anyone who had ever spent time with a demon carrier recognized the signs of a host speaking to their demon. Minutes later, Naruto came out of her daze and asked, "Gaara, may I see the seal used to keep your demon within you?"

Shrugging, Gaara shared a look with his sister, before he showed Naruto the seal. Studying the seal, her eyes gazed over once again. Nodding to herself, she slowly placed her palm to the seal and let Kyuubi's chakra come out and change the seal in such a way that only a demon's chakra could do.

Gaara could feel the difference immediately; Shukaku was calm for the first time. Knowing he could never thank her enough, he just said, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome; after all, our demons are siblings, so that gives us a sense of kinship as well." She leaned in and hugged Gaara again. "Don't forget, now that the seal has been corrected, you will start to feel instincts that will help you in life, and with finding your mate."

"I understand" said Gaara, lapsing back into silence.

Seeing that Gaara was back in control, the blond nin finally came close enough to speak. "Gaara." The redhead turned towards her. When she saw the lack of bloodlust shining from his eyes and a calmness of the soul now radiating out, she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Unfortunately, being hugged by the blond nin seemed to through him back into his shock, as if this was the second hug he had ever received. The blond released Gaara and turned to face Naruto and Kiba. "Thank you. My name is Temari, I am Gaara's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said, always pleased to make new friends. "My name is Naruto and this is Kiba and Akamaru."

Shaking off his shock once again, Gaara spoke, "Is Kiba your mate?"

"Gaara!" Temari yelped, shocked that not only did Gaara speak, but at the very personal question he asked.

Naruto just laughed, while Kiba puffed his chest out. "Don't worry Temari, it is fine. The answer to your question is sort of. Yes I have recognized Kiba as my mate, but we have yet to complete the bond, though not for a lack of trying on Kiba's part."

"Naruto!" Kiba was blushing, he hated it when she brought that up, it hurt his manliness when she said it in front of other guys, especially their friends in Konoha.

Seeing their relationship in action, Temari could not help but to join in with Naruto's laughter, even Gaara had a small upward twitch to his lips.

"Would you like us to show you around Suna?" asked Temari.

Grinning, Naruto said, "That would be great!"

Temari led the way starting down the street they were on. Naruto linked her arm with Gaara, getting him to go around the village with the group, while Kiba fell in behind the group with Akamaru, pouting and growing more and more jealous as they walked. The tour ended with dinner, before the Konoha group said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet up with Temari and Gaara the next day after training.

"All right team." Kurenai said. All members of team eight were gathered at Suna's training field number 3 for their genjutsu training. "Genjutsu, as you were taught at the academy, is an illusionary technique that can cause your opponents great confusion. What you need to know to accurately cast genjutsu is to have a clear picture of what you want to happen, then use your chakra to attack the chakra pooled in your opponents mind, thus gaining control over their five senses. If you are ever caught in a genjutsu you will need to stop the flow of your chakra to your head, use pain to overwhelm your senses, or have someone break the connection for you. You will need accurate chakra control to control the genjutsu; the three of you have enough that we can start on the simpler genjutsu."

She stopped to make sure each of her students were ready to continue, upon seeing that they where she continued. "Ok for this genjutsu you are going to picture everything around you the same except you are not there. This genjutsu basically hides you from your opponent's sight. Each of you will perform this on me so that I can make sure you got it. Use the following sequence and control the eyes. Shino you go first."

Shino quickly did the new sequence and sought out the chakra in Kurenai's mind. He imagined the training area without himself and pushed his chakra outwards. Focusing on Kurenai he noticed she had a smile on her face before she brought she released the genjutsu.

"Very good Shino you got it on your first try. I am sure you are aware that your insects are immune to genjutsu so you have an advantage if someone ever tries to attack you with this branch of jutsu. Kiba you are up next."

Nodding, Kiba stood up, before gathering his chakra and pushed it outwards trying to connect with Kurenai's.

"Sorry Kiba it did not work, you messed up the second part of the sequence, it is like this." She slowly went back over the sequence for Kiba, "Try again."

Kurenai smiled at Kiba's second attempt, "Good job. In the future, since you work with Akamaru, include him being out of sight as well. Naruto, it is your turn now."

"Ok, here I go." Naruto stood and imagined that Kurenai could not sense her at all. Her sequence was correct, but she forced a little too much chakra into Kurenai's system, throwing the genjutsu off.

Kurenai shook off the chakra burst. "Ok Naruto, you used too much, tone it down and try again."

"Right!" Using a fraction of the chakra she used before she cast the jutsu. "What the heck?"

Naruto looked around the field in shock. The practice dummies were still lined up along the opposite end of the field. Sand swirled around with the wind along the ground. The sun was still shining down through the cloudless blue sky. Everything was the same, except Naruto was alone, somehow when Naruto closed her eyes to try the jutsu, Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino disappeared. They must be playing a prank on her to get her back for all of her pranks.

"Come one guys, this isn't funny. Kurenai, how did I do, did I get it." Naruto waited for an answer, all she got in return was a little puff of wind blowing through her hair. "Kiba? Akamaru?" And still there was no answer. "Shino…anybody, please come out."

Hours seemed to pass as Naruto looked for her friends and teammates. She could not find them anywhere. She never noticed that she never left the training field in her search, for there was nothing beyond the boundary that marked field three. Naruto finally gave up and sat back down, she was thirsty and tired of looking.

Just before she slipped into sleep she heard Kurenai's familiar voice saying "Release!" Opening her eyes Naruto found her missing teammates surrounding her.

Upset, Naruto asked, "Where have you guys been? I looked all over for you."

If Naruto was prone to tears, she would have been crying. Kiba seeing how upset his mate was he gathered her into a hug.

"Naruto, somehow you once again did the impossible." Kurenai said. "Using the correct sequence and amount of chakra you cast the genjutsu on yourself without even realizing it. In the future, keep your eyes on your opponent to direct your chakra away from yourself."

"I was in my own genjutsu? I guess that makes some sense."

Smiling at her student, Kurenai encouraged Naruto to try again. Upon completing the sequence Kurenai smiled when all three of her students and Akamaru disappeared from her sight. Releasing the genjutsu she congratulated Naruto on a job well done and released her students for the day. "Tomorrow we will learn a more advanced genjutsu covering more than one opponent. You are free to go."

They watched as Kurenai made her way off the training field to meet up with the ambassador for lunch before she acted as an escort to this afternoon's discussions.

"Shino, come with us to lunch to meet with the new friends Kiba and I met yesterday."

Thinking it over, Shino decided that he could spare a few hours today to spend time with his team before he continued looking for and cataloging new insects for his collection. "All right Naruto, let us go."

Naruto led the group to the little BBQ place that Temari suggested for lunch. Gaara and Temari already had a booth saved by the time they got there. Naruto quickly claimed the seat next to Gaara forcing Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to sit on the other bench. Introductions were made for Shino, and then they settled down to enjoy their pork, chicken, and vegetables.

"Hey Temari." Naruto said as they finished lunch, gaining the girl's attention. "You mentioned yesterday an armory that sells san blasted armor that is pretty good right?"

"Yes. Did you want to visit it?"

"Please if you don't mind."

"No, that is fine." Temari put some money on the table paying for their lunch then led the group outside towards their first destination of the day.

Knowing that Gaara was still getting used to the concept that people wanted to be his friend even though he was a demon carrier, Naruto once again looped her arm though his and walked beside him. For his part, Gaara could since the dog boy, Kiba's, growing jealousy once again over the fact that his mate was toughing another male. Shino also noticed the growing tension inside of Kiba wondering what would happen if he were to be pushed too far.

Arriving at the armory, Naruto let go of Gaara's arm as she browsed the selves of weapons. Suna's sand blasting technique was famous all across the shinobe lands and Naruto wanted to find a new weapon she could start to train on. Not finding anything interesting she let the boys pick their next stop, once again locking arms with Gaara for their walk.

As the day went on Gaara could feel himself getting lighter and lighter, finally finding a sense of kinship with someone. Naruto was like him, she carried a demon inside, but unlike him, or the way he used to be, she was happy. And, slowly he was becoming happy as well.

At their last stop for the day, Kiba and Shino decided to wait outside while Naruto, Gaara, and Temari looked inside. All day long Gaara could scent just how upset and jealous Kiba was that he was touching Naruto. The instincts he was beginning to learn to listen to told him that he should do something for his new friends as they were too skittish to act on their feelings.

Naruto was leading the way out of the store walking towards Kiba who was standing inside the doorway to watch the proceedings, when out of nowhere Gaara pushed Naruto so that she slammed into Kiba. Bystanders watched in what seemed to be slow motion Naruto's lips meeting Kiba's in their first kiss. Separating the two blushing mates looked at each other before they moved in for another kiss, thus taking one more step in completing the mating bond.

**Thank you all for reading my story…sorry it took awhile to post. Please, please, please let me know what you all think of this chapter, it held a lot of firsts for me. I have never attempted a fight scene before and would love to have input on how it went. Also, this is that last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilog set five years in the future when Naruto and Kiba are 18 years old. I am thinking about writing a short story where Gaara finds his mate…let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, or will I ever own Naruto and co…this is just a story of me using/ manipulating characters form the Naruto world. **

**Best Mates II**

**Epilogue **

**This chapter is set five years into the future; Naruto and Kiba are 18 years old.**

Sun filtered down through the fluffy white clouds to a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha. Birds were chirping and flitting though the green leaves, their music drifting across to the meadow. Wildflowers of many hues and colors were dotted amongst the tall grass the waved in the breeze.

A female stalked from the surrounding trees into the swaying grass, intent upon her prey, avoiding any pitfalls that would alarm that who she hunted of her presence. Downwind, she watched as her prey played with its friend and partner, completely unsuspecting his end was near. She moved closer still, the prey's scent drifting towards her, increasing the rush she felt from the hunt.

Rushing a little too fast, the female came in the slightest of contact with some brush, the slightest of noise arose. Even so slight a noise was enough to alert the companion. A flash of gold told the companion who was coming, instinct telling him what was to come. The companion took off, running towards home as he did not want to see what was coming.

Surprised to see his friend run off, the prey yelped to his partner, "What the heck are you doing Akamaru, come back!"

Jumping up, Kiba started towards the path through the trees that would take him home, before he could even take three steps, the female pounced upon her prey in a flash of gold, orange, and black.

"Umph." Kiba was surprised to find himself pounced upon from behind and shoved into the dirt. Ninja training taking over, he flipped his attacker over. About to throw a punch, he got not only a good sniff, but a good look at his attacker.

"Naruto, you are back!" he cried out, hugging Naruto close to him before kissing her soft, pink lips for the first time in years.

Naruto, the female who was now penned beneath Kiba had grown in the three years she had been away whilst training with the old, perverted sannin, Jiraiya. Gone was the cute skirt and leggings, replaced with a pair of low cut, dark orange cargo pants, lined with pockets for her weapons. Her shirt revealed that her body had matured more than it had when she was fifteen; tight, black, and showing toned flesh both above and below. Her golden hair, once cut to her shoulder blades, now tumbled in waves down her back. Her blue eyes brighter, sparkling more than they had before at seeing her mate once again.

Separating her lips from Kiba, Naruto gazed up at Kiba who, while he physically matured was still wearing his normal style. "How have you been Kiba?"

"Better now that you are here. So what did the Toady Perv teach you this time?"

Smirking, Naruto pecked Kiba on the lips once more, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, yes I would." Kiba smiled back at his mate.

He was very excited to see Naruto. A year after they got back from their mission to Suna, Konoha held the chunin exams. The exam was canceled when Orochimaru, the snake sannin, and his new Sound Village attacked during the second trial out of three. Thankfully, Konoha and Suna were able to fight off the forces of Sound. Who knew what would have happened if a year earlier team eight had not gone to Suna and gained their treaty after making friends with the Kazekage's children, Suna might have allied with Sound!

The next exam was held in Suna a year later, where everyone in their group including the lazy Shikamaru became chunin. It was then that Jiraiya decided to take Naruto for a three year training period after she attained the rank if chunin, he said he had a lot to tell and teach her.

"After the first year, Pervy Sage had me write the next three installments of his Make Out Paradise novels."

"WHAT!" Kiba's yell rang out across the field.

"Ow that hurt Kiba." Naruto winced. Anyone with ears would have winced, Naruto was less than half a foot from Kiba and had very sensitive ears. "And, by the way, I was kidding. I would never write that sort of …um…story. But I did find out who my parents were."

"Naruto that is wonderful! Who is it?"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Minato Namikaze?" Kiba spoke, "But he was the.."

"The Fourth Hokage, and the one who sealed Kyuubi inside of me." Naruto said for Kiba. "Jiraiya told me before we started training. He told me how excited they were to have a child. They loved me, for what time they had. And, now I know why I was chosen to hold Kyuubi…my father could not ask of others what he would not do himself…I think in the same circumstances I would have done the same."

Kiba hugged Naruto close to him. He knew even though his family took her in when she was younger, that she, like most who have no knowledge of their pasts or parents would always have the desire to know. To know that once they were loved and wanted, especially when their childhood was filled with hate and pain thanks to circumstances beyond their control.

"I am glad you know now."

They settled down side by side to catch up with the rest of their news. Telling of all the new jutsus they learned. How their friends have been and what they have been up to. And when they when they ran out of things to talk about, they lapsed into silence, happy to be in one another's presence once again.

Night fell as the couple lay upon the grass serenading them with the songs of insects and the nightlife. The light of the bright full moon lit the field with gentle silver light as it made its way above the tree line. Stars twinkled beyond the haze of the moon in the night sky, showing familiar constellations.

As the moon reached its zenith, Naruto's instincts hammered at her, letting her know what she must now do. Turning to Kiba, she lifted herself up to rest on one elbow so that she could see his face as she spoke.

"Kiba…"

"Yes Naruto?" Kiba's eyes met with Naruto's who had a slight blush on her face.

"It is time." Naruto's voice turned husky as spoke. Her voice stoking Kiba's own instincts in a way he knew he was ready for.

"Are you sure?" He knew he had to wait for her consent.

Naruto smiled the sweet smile she had that melted Kiba every time she used it. She leaned over Kiba and started to kiss him, ever so gently. "I am sure. Bite me Kiba."

Kiba took a sharp breath. She had used the ritual words. When a female demon, a female demon holder, or even just a human female who was a mate to a demon, was ready to complete the mate bond they had to tell their mate to 'bite them'. No one could force the female into the mate bond; they had to issue the phrase when they were ready.

Canine teeth growing as he shifted into feral mode, Kiba smiled back at his Naruto. It was finally time to complete their bond; he was very ready for it to happen. Naruto lay back on the bed of grass while Kiba took her place perched above her. She bared he neck when he was in position; Kiba placed a gentle kiss upon the flesh between her neck and shoulder. When Naruto completely relaxed, Kiba sank his teeth into the spot, placing his mark upon her forever; even Kyuubi would never be able to get rid of the mate mark that would show forever more.

Releasing her neck, he brought Naruto to his neck so that she could make her mark on him. Naruto's teeth elongated, she gave a slow lick to the spot Kiba marked on her. When she was sure he was ready, she pierced his flesh with her teeth, finally claiming her mate. A last lick to the bite sealed the wound, leaving behind the mate claim.

She then nibbled her way from the new mark to meet Kiba's lips once again in an earth shattering kiss. Hands started questing over their mate's bodies, shedding clothes as they went.

Moon and stars were the only silent watchers to the mating taking place far below them in the meadow. A gentle breeze danced with the grass surrounding the mates, gifting them with scents of flowers and each other. This night they would remember for always.

**The End**

**For those of you who have followed this story from the beginning, thank you very much for putting up with my slow typing! ^.^ Thanks to all my readers! I realize this was short, but this was how I wanted to end the story. Please let me know what you thought…I hope it did not end too abruptly. Thanks again!**

**~ChildofFlameandWave**


End file.
